


Poker Night

by t0talcha0s



Category: BioShock
Genre: Drinking, F/M, M/M, it's mostly a thought thing, mild adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: Bill McDonagh was a married man and Andrew Ryan was engaged, but that never seemed to be a problem in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno about this.

It wasn't a particularly special night, it was no holiday or occasion but It was one of the rare nights Andrew Ryan came to poker night at the McDonagh's. Sullivan, Andrew, and Bill sat at Bill's dining room table. Elaine, Bill's wife, had put their daughter to bed and now sat in her own bed reading a good book. Sullivan had a cigarette in his mouth and each man had a glass of scotch in front of them. 

"I fold." Bill said, placing his cards on the table. Sullivan's lip twitched up as he looked at the cards on the table. He took the cigarette out of his mouth so he could speak, sliding a few chips forward. 

"I raise." 

"I match" Andrew shoved his chips forward, he never backed down from these situations and Sullivan was obviously taking advantage of it. The cards were flipped and Sullivan scooped all the chips over to his side of the table. 

"Loser fetches the bottle of scotch Mr. Ryan." 

"Gloating does not befit you." Andrew said as he scooted away from the table and got up leaving Sullivan and Bill to frivolous conversation. Bill watched Andrew walk into the kitchen; he enjoyed the way Andrew carried himself. When he looked over at Sullivan he was snubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray. 

"I've only got one more glass in me before I have to leave."

"Early work tomorrow?" 

"I've got an interrogation down at Neptune's Bounty."

"I can't bother you for the details can I?" 

"Top secret." 

"Everything you do is these days Sullivan." 

"You'll find about it in a council meeting someday soon." Bill shrugged, the two of them lapsing into comfortable silence as Andrew walked back in. They all shared one last drink, clinking their glasses together and discussing some stupid topic none of them would remember later. Bill's head was spinning with liquor as he bid Sullivan goodbye. He turned around and saw Andrew drumming his fingers gently on the side of his glass.

"Thank you for coming tonight Andrew." He came over to stand by Andrew, admiring the strong line of his jaw.

"You must really be drunk if you're thanking me for that Bill." 

"You never visit." 

"I never have to, we work together." With that statement Bill recalled one of Andrew's Fiancee's most frequent complaints: Andrew only ever thought of work. Bill nodded. Andrew stood up, giving Bill a gentle pat on the arm. "Perhaps next month."

"Of course." Bill walked over to open the door for Andrew. "Come over anytime." 

"Sounds like you're close to giving me a key to the place." 

"Don't tempt me." As Andrew put on his overcoat and began to leave. He stopped in the doorway, looking over at Bill and his gaze was enough to make Bill feel very small and very warm. The view of Andrew in his doorway felt like it was right. Andrew turned himself completely to face Bill, putting his hand on his upper arm, Andrew was obviously some sort of drunk and contemplative. He leaned in, giving Bill the gentlest kiss he'd ever experienced in his life, barely there and very guilty. Bill's stomach tittered violently and he doubted that he was the first to feel this way. In fact, he knew he wasn't the first, but Bill still believed there was something special about the butterflies in his stomach. 

"Andrew." He said, pushing him away as he came to his senses. He would not be an adulterer in his own home as his family lay sleeping, and especially not with Andrew Ryan. Bill liked Diane, he wouldn't hurt her further, he knew Andrew was anything but faithful. Andrew straightened his back rigidly; Bill's hand was still resting coldly on his chest. He knew what he had done and he knew that it was wrong. 

"I will see you at work Bill, have a nice night." Andrew turned quickly on his heel and walked away slightly faster then Bill knew was normal for him. Bill closed the door and rested his back against it and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply, turned the kitchen light off, and walked to his bedroom. He kissed his wife's forehead and laid in bed with her, his gut teetering as he could not sleep. For the first time coming to Rapture he dreaded work in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> It's uh very late and I wrote this in a blurry haze so like this is bullshit n very gay so like...
> 
> My tumblr is Barefootcosplayer


End file.
